A heart's a heavy burden
by Silkywings
Summary: A Good Omens AU crossover with Howl's Moving Castle. A bookshop keeper's life is turned upside down by a mysterious (and handsome) stranger. Basically HMC with Good Omens characters in it. Enjoy. :) It has been awhile since I've written any fanfics, so bear with me... ;)
1. Chapter 1

In a quiet town in Tadfield, Oxfordshire a bookshop sat in between an ice cream store and a crepe stand. This lovely little bookshop had the words, "A.Z. Fell & Co." written on the front. The bell on the door rang as four young girls entered the shop. Behind the counter, a middle aged man with white fluffy hair by the name Aziraphale, smiled and greeted the young girls before they ran off to browse his establishment.

A loud sound of an engine caught the girls' attention as they ran to the window. A shiny dark grey Bentley drove past as if it was chasing a hellhound.

"Crowley!" One of the girls swooned. Smoke and a little bit of fire tailed the Bentley.

"He's gone!"

"No he's just hiding behind the fog."

"Did you hear about that boy, Brian? They say Crowley tore his heart out!"

"Now I'm too scared to go out!"

"Don't worry, he only preys on pretty boys." The girls laughed and giggled among themselves as they exited the shop.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes and he let out a sigh. These rumors about some mysterious, handsome man flew like hellfire all throughout the town. He was just about to continue reading his book about a blimp, a treasure map, and sky pirates when the bell rang again.

"Hello dear! I hope we aren't intruding." Familiar poofy scarlet hair came into view as Madame Tracy gave the bookkeeper a wink. Aziraphale gave her a huge smile as he eyed the package in her husband's hands, "We brought you a little gift, didn't we Shadwell?" She elbowed her husband in the side, tutting when he grumbled in response.

"For you." Shadwell dropped a box of wonderfully smelling pasteries onto the counter, which was full of stacks of books and papers. Aziraphale took a deep breath and sighed heavenly, immediately taking one that had a strawberry on top.

"Southern pansy..." Shadwell muttered under his breath. Madam Tracy scoffed and hit her husband's shoulder.

"Don't mind him," She shooed Shadwell over to the cook books section and took one of the pasteries herself, "So, have you heard?"

"About the new prime minister?"

"Oh, pish posh. No! The new man in town," Madame Tracy batted her eyelashes, "That handsome fellow that came into town recently. Everyone's been talking about it."

"He's been scaring away my customers..." Aziraphale muttered. She chuckled, patting his arm affectionately.

"Well we best be off now. You enjoy the rest of the pasteries. We'll see you tomorrow. Come along!" Madame Tracy gave the white haired a wink as she dragged Shadwell out of the shop. Aziraphale waved them goodbye as he popped another pastry in his mouth.

Xxxx

Aziraphale closed up shop and decided on going for an evening stroll. He waved at a few neighbors that walked past, grinning awkwardly at the old man with his dog as the dog licked at his fingers. He turned a corner and walked down a dirt path, breathing in the damp evening smells.

"Hello." Two shadows lurked in between the trees; their grins glowing despite there barely being any light out. Both men were dressed in leather jackets. One had light grey hair the other an onyx color.

"Look what the cat dragged in." The two beings circled Aziraphale.

"Now, look-" The bookshop keeper piped up, but they didn't seem to listen to him.

"Hastur, don't scare the poor thing."

"Ligur, it's only just a little mouse. We'll take good care of you."

"Ah, there you are. Been lookin' everywhere for you." A heavy hand landed on the white haired's shoulder.

"Wha- Who are you?" Hastur stumbled.

"Look it here-" Ligur started as he rolled up his sleeves.

"I'd appreciate it if you leave my friend alone." Aziraphale tried to look behind him when the stranger hissed in his ear.

"Just do as I sssay."

The stranger snapped his fingers. Hastur and Ligur stared at the stranger in horror then ran off, screaming. The stranger laughed, clutching his belly. Aziraphale cleared his throat and was about to thank this being who saved him when the stranger turned him around, "Come on, Angel."

"Wha- Who are you calling Angel?"

The stranger pulled the white haired man through the woods, his arm still tight around Aziraphale's shoulders, "Don't look now, but 'm being followed."

"Where are you taking me? Who are you?!" Aziraphale turned got a good look at his "kidnapper" (in the loosest of terms). Long auburn hair blew in the wind with one loose braid on the right side of his head. The man wore all black; a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black sunglasses. He walked as if he didn't have any joints in his hips, all swagger and oozed 'cool'. He couldn't see past the sunglasses, but this stranger had an air of nonchalance.

The growl of motorbikes were getting closer in the distance. The stranger snapped his fingers once again and a dark grey Bentley appeared in front of them, "Get in, angel." The doors flew open and Aziraphale suddenly had the urge to get into the car. The stranger stepped on the gas as "_The Best of Queen_" blared over the radio.

"The name's Crowley by the way." The stranger adjusted his dark sunglasses on his face.

"A face to the rumors..." Aziraphale muttered under his breath as he watched the blur of the scenery go by.

"So you've heard about me?" Crowley grinned.

The white haired adjusted his tartan bowtie and brown waistcoat, "When you have a shop with romance novels in the front window," he sighed heavily, "you attract all sorts of people..."

"You own a bookshop?"

"...Yes I do."

The growling of the motorcycle engines got louder. The auburn haired swore repeatedly. Aziraphale looked in the rear view mirror and saw four motorcycles riding in and out of the trees. One in particular had bright red hair. She pulled out a flaming sword seemingly out of nowhere and was close enough to almost slash the tires.

"_Go fassster_!" Crowley growled, gripping the steering wheel so tight that his knuckles turned white. "_Africa_" by Queen hummed in the background as Aziraphale held on. They raced down winding roads, walls of trees and shrubs.

The bookkeeper frantically looked around, "Where are we going?"

"Away from them!"

"You can't do 90 miles an hour in lower Tadfield! You'll get us killed!"

"There's no one on the road."

"Except the people trying to kill us!"

The auburn haired glared in his rearview mirror and flipped a hidden latch. He turned a dial and suddenly they were covered in fog. Aziraphale squinted as he tried to look out the window. The sounds of the motorcycles echoed as if they were in a tunnel and faded. The Bently slowed to a stop as the car gone eerily quiet. The white haired looked over to Crowley, furrowing his eyebrows at the knowing smile on his face.

"We're here."

"Pardon?"

"Take a look."

As Aziraphale opened the door, the fog cleared away to reveal a familiar little bookshop with a sign that says "A.Z. Fell & Co." The white haired looked back at Crowley, lost for words.

"This is your bookshop, correct?"

"...Yes, but how did you-?"

The auburn haired winked, "Just a lucky guess."

"But-"

"Night Angel." Crowley waved goodbye as he drove away. With a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Aziraphale stood, dumbfounded, "Right."

The bookkeeper made himself a cup of cocoa while he changed into light blue jammies. He sat in his bed, trying to wrap his brain around what had happened that evening. Was it all in his imagination? Was he drunk? He didn't know when he fell asleep, but he woke up to a soft hissing sound tickling his ear. He dreamt of a garden and apples and black and white feathers.

Xxxxxx

Notes:

It has been awhile since I've written any fanfiction (hence why my stories have been deleted..sad)...so bear with me. Was inspired by a video by DurchHaliya, "Rewrite the Stars | Howl's Moving Castle {Good Omens AU". Even though I got the impression that it wasn't technically something that wasn't going to be an actual video (sorry if that sounds terrible lol) I got inspired to write this. Howl's Moving Castle is my all-time favorite Ghibli movie (besides Spirited Away) and I thought merging my two favorite movies/shows together sounds fun! I probably might not be able to squeeze in a lot of the Good Omens characters, but I'll try to put in at least the main ones. I don't know how this story will turn out in the end, but I will try my best lol. I hope you enjoyed reading this so far and I'll get chapter 2 up as soon as I can. :) Thanks! 3 Tada!


	2. Chapter 2

"Yohoo!"

Aziraphale blinked, sitting up straight and clearing his throat as he fixed his tartan bowtie. He found himself smiling and pulled his lips into a frown. He lightly shook his head, looking a little lost. The two were sitting in the backroom in two comfortable chairs, having a little tea and biscuits.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes," Madame Tracy huffed, sipping from her cup of tea. The bookkeeper checked his pocket watch and rubbed his face, giving the scarlet haired an apologetic smile.

"I apologize, last night-" Aziraphale took a deep breath, rubbing his temples, "I don't think any of it was real..."

Madame Tracy patted his arm affectionately, "You can tell me. I won't tell a soul." She winks.

The white haired leaned back in his chair, putting a hand over his eyes, "Last night, I went for my evening stroll and these two men jumped me," The scarlet haired let out a gasp, taking his hand into hers.

"You poor thing! Are you hurt? Did they-"

"No! No...I'm fine," He sighs, giving her hand a squeeze, "They didn't even lay a finger on me."

Madame Tracy huffed, giving him a knowing eye, "Be careful! Who knows what's out there! I heard that wizard _Gabriel_ is lurking about," She shivers, shaking her head, "You shouldn't get involved with that horrible man. He could put a spell on you, if you're not careful."

"I...can't explain what happened. It all went so fast..." He fiddled with his fingers, feeling his cheeks grow hot, "One moment, I was surrounded and the next...this...person took me away in his car, to put it loosely-"

"Like in he 'whisked you away'? How romatic!" The scarlet haired fluttered her eyelashes and wiggled her shoulders excitedly. The bookkeeper rolls his eyes, playfully batting her hands away.

"Oh stop it~"

"Hush. It's true. You're in love!"

"That is ridiculous!"

She giggles, cradling his cheek with her palm, "It's written all over your face. Who's the lucky fella?"

Aziraphale groans, "I don't think I can continue this sober..."

A clinking noise caught his attention as two glasses and a wine bottle appeared out from under Madame Tracy's beautiful colorful coat, "You're just in luck."

Xxxxxx

"...We were chased by these...awful people." Aziraphale slurred, nursing his cup of wine. They finished eating the biscuits and now were on some little slices of cheesecake.

"Oh dear."

"They were...riding these-electric velocipedes-"

"You mean motorcycles?"

"...motorcycles...and one of them held a flaming sword."

"A flaming sword?"

"Yes, it was glowing and everything. I thought we were going to die." Madame Tracy tutted, stroking his cheek comfortingly.

"How did you manage to get away?"

"...I can't recall. I just looked out the window and there we were, right outside the bookshop."

"I've been meaning to ask," She pulls a black velvet box with intricate gold embellishments from the bookkeeper's desk and placed it in front of the white haired, "I saw it earlier. Do you know what this is?"

"I've never seen this before." Aziraphale picked up the box and examined it from all angles. He carefully placed the box in front of him and lifted the lid. Inside was a book. Other people would think it was just an ordinary book. But in his eyes... He quickly put on his white gloves from his desk and took out his glasses from his pocket. Licking his lips, he slowly took the book out of the box and ran his fingertips over the cover of the book. It was the very first edition copy of "Cloud Atlas". It had the author's signature on the first page and what looked like a coffee stain on page 6. Aziraphale shook with exhilaration as he examined the book from top to bottom. He checked the box to see who left this rare item. No note or letter to be found.

"Is it from the handsome stranger?" Madame Tracy sighs dreamily, looking into the box as well. The bookkeeper shook his head.

"There's no name, not even a note."

"It has to be him! That's so romantic." She purred.

Aziraphale rolled his eyes, "Not everything has to be about him."

"So it _was _him who 'whisked you away'!" Madame Tracy squealed.

The white haired pinched the bridge of his nose, muttering, "You're never going to let this go, aren't you." The scarlet haired gave him a wink. The bookkeeper groaned.

Xxxxxx

Aziraphale locked the doors to his shop and turned off the lights, getting ready for bed. He was just about to head upstairs when the bell rang above the door.

"I'm sorry! We're closed!" Aziraphale called out, quickly turning around to see who walked in. A tall man with short styled dark hair wearing all grey, with a grey scarf and a grey jacket. He had a bored look on his face as he perused the books, picking up one casually. A shorter man followed suite, wearing a brown coat and waistcoat.

"This is such an old shop..." The taller one mumbled to his companion, waving away imaginary dust from his face while coughing a little.

"It smells...ancient." The shorter one sniffs the air, wrinkling his nose in disgust. Aziraphale clenched his jaw as he watched the two linger, restlessly tapping his foot.

"Would you be so kind-"

"Do you have any..." The taller man tossed the book back on the table casually, his bright purple eyes peering at the bookkeeper as if he was looking right through him.

"Pornography?" The shorter man smiled, his gold tooth shining in the moonlight.

"Pornography!" The taller man grinned ear to ear. "Up top, Sandalphon!" The two gentlemen high-fived each other as the white haired strode over to the front of the shop, veins popped out of his forehead.

"Look, I'm afraid the shop's closed. The exit's this way." Aziraphale opened the door wide, gesturing to the two gentlemen.

"I swore I locked this door..." He mumbled to himself, quietly.

The taller man chuckled, "This is not going to work, cupcake. Do you know who I am?" He loomed over the white haired, catching the bookkeeper off guard with his non-human-like speed as his purple eyes pierced through Aziraphale's soul, "I'm wizard fucking Gabriel and you're going to do everything I say."

"Y-your...wizard Gabriel-" Aziraphale's grip on the door handle faltered as he took a step back.

Gabriel grinned, his eyes glowed purple, "War, Pollution, Death. You know what to do." The door pulled away from the white haired's fingers. Three beings entered his shop and gripped his shoulders. They all were wearing leather bike gear. One in red, one white, and one black. Familiar bright red hair flashed in the corner of his eye, her smile as sharp as a knife. He could feel the blazingly white heat against his skin as the flaming sword caressed his neck. The other being had startlingly white hair and eyes and the other still wore his bike helmet, covering his face.

Gabriel grabbed his chin, bring him close to his face and almost touching nose to nose, "This is going to be fun."

With a snap of Gabriel's fingers, Aziraphale felt the prickling of lightning on his skin and a loud boom. His ears rang and his whole body felt all tingling. The hands on his shoulders released him as his knees gave away; a sharp pain burst behind his eyes.

"It has been a pleasure, sweet cheeks. The best thing about all of this is you can't tell anyone about it. Say hello to dear old Crawley for me." The tall man gave the bookkeeper a wink as he slammed the door behind him.

"All that glitters is gold." Sandalphon grinned, laughing as he exits the shop.

Gabriel saunters over to a black limousine waiting out in front. A dark skinned man in a crisp black and white suit bowed, opening the car door for the wizard.

"Famine, you the man." Gabriel shot finger guns and a wink at Famine, sliding into the car. The car slowly drove away from the quiet town of Tadfield; the sounds of the motorcycle engines following close behind.

Xxxxxx

Notes:

Hullo again! I hope you enjoyed chapter 2! I think Madame Tracy would be the best person to gossip with. Lol. And now Gabriel has come into play...dun dun dunnnnn! Now I know "Cloud Atlas" isn't an old book, but Aziraphale loves collecting first editions and rare books right? (And I also can't get enough of listening to the beautiful music from the movie..."The March" makes me cry every time). Well see you in chapter 3! Tada ;)


	3. Chapter 3

In a quiet town in Tadfield, the sun was just barely over the horizon as the town slowly woke up. The orange glow warmed the streets and windows as early risers exited their homes.

Aziraphale blinked, his vision blurry as he found himself laying on the ground of his bookshop. He felt a little lightheaded as he looked around, feeling disoriented. His limbs were like jelly as he tried to pull himself up; the residual prickly feeling running down his whole body and behind his eyes. He could hear a faint ringing noise as he leaned against the wall, steadying himself. He frowned, feeling a little off as he rubbed a hand all over his body while checking for wounds and bruises. He can admit that he isn't the thinnest thing around, but he felt like he gained a stone or two. He licked his lips, finding that his front teeth had grown. He hobbled over to a mirror and almost fainting at the sight. He took a step back, shocked to see a different face staring back at him.

His face was plumper and his nose was bulbous. He had a bald spot on top of his head and his hair wasn't as luscious and soft as usual. His eyebrows were like grey bushes above his eyes. He opened his mouth, finding that his teeth indeed looked like a rabbit's. His clothes were more baggy and worn-looking.

He sank into a nearby chair, mumbling to himself, "This is not happening..." A second later he got up out of the chair and started to pace. He would give a yelp of surprise every time he glanced at himself in the mirror and collapse in the chair. A moment later, he would forget from shock, stand up, pace, and yelp in surprise in front of the mirror. A tower of books falling shook him out of his pacing.

He rubbed his eyes, shaking his head, "This must be a dream...I've got to have a lie down."

Xxxxxx

It was mid-afternoon when Madame Tracy decided to pop in and have a little chat with her bookshop friend. She raised a brow when she noticed the sign on the door flipped to CLOSED when it was hours away from the usual closing time. She tested the doorknob and the door was unlocked.

"Aziraphale?" She called, looking around to see if something was amiss. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary but a few books toppled over, which isn't strange when there are towers of books here and there. She looked high and low as panic slowly seized her.

"Aziraphale?"

"In here." She heard a muffled sound from the second floor as she rushed towards the voice, her slightly heeled shoes clacking on the wooden stairs. The door to Aziraphale's quarters were shut.

"Dear? Are you alright?" Madame Tracy knocked on his bedroom door, cracking the door slightly open.

"I'm fine! D-don't come in! I'm very...contagious!" Aziraphale spoke slow and gravelly, his buck teeth getting in the way. He coughed a bit, playing the part. He was hiding on his bed, wrapped in his tartan blanket.

"You do sound awful...shall I bring you tea?"

"N-no! That won't be necessary, thank you." He wrapped his blanket around himself tighter, fearing she would come in anyway knowing her. A long pause behind the door made him hold his breath until he heard her sigh.

"Alright," Madame Tracy looked on sadly, "I'll talk to you later, ok dear? Take care." Aziraphale softly hummed as he heard the clanking of her shoes slowly fade away. He pulled the blanket over his head and curled in on himself, trying to muffle his sobs with a hand.

He didn't realize he fell asleep when he woke up to the sweet smell of apples. The morning sun was just peeking through his curtains as he went to clean himself up. He still flinched at his reflection as he stared at himself in the mirror, poking his nose and pulling at his skin trying to see if any of this was real. It felt real. Too real. He heaved a heavy sigh, washing his face and brushed his teeth (as much as he could despite his giant front teeth). He didn't really bother with his hair as he pulled out a sun hat (of course with a tartan ribbon tied to it) and placed it on his head. He quickly whipped up some breakfast as dread seeped into his heart. He couldn't stay here.

He didn't know if he _could_ stay. He didn't exactly look like himself. He could say that he-Aziraphale was out on holiday, but that can only go for so long. He couldn't "kill" himself, it would be too horrible. With a heavy heart, he made up his mind.

He slowly walked around his bookshop, running his hands along his favorite books. He doesn't want to go, but he can't face his best friend (Madame Tracy) looking the way he does. He could hide away for a while, find a cure or a spell to reverse...whatever /he/ put on him. Or he could become a beekeeper and change his name to...Mr. Fell the beekeeper! He scrunched his nose at that thought, shaking his head. He loved this bookstore. He would give up his life if something were to happen to his books. He pulled out his suitcase, placing some of his favorite books, a few food items such as cheese, bread, and other snacks that wouldn't get rotten easily, and a little journal. A little box on his desk caught his eye. He opened the box and inside it had cough syrup, a little jar of honey and a little bag of candied ginger. There was a letter inside it from Madame Tracy, telling him to get well soon and get lots of rest. He felt his eyes begin to water as he packed up the gifts from the scarlet haired into the suitcase as well.

With one last look at his bookshop, he locked the door, leaving a key and a note for Madame Tracy to find and off he went. He walked all the way to the bus stop. Surprisingly-or unsurprisingly, no one stopped him on the way. He didn't know where he was planning on going, but when the bus said "London" on its screen he decided to throw all caution to the wind and hop on.

Xxxxxx

He hardly visited the city, so it was exciting to see the beautiful sights and sounds. There were so many people and the buildings were so close together. He found a crepe shop, which was delicious but the crepes were on the thicker side. Nothing could compare to the shop back home... He cursed, trying to not to let those thoughts slip. He had decided. He wasn't going back until he sorted all this stuff out. He fixed his bowtie, straightened his hat and trudged on.

He found a little duck pond and heard the little honks of the ducks. He watched the cute little ducks swimming around when he noticed a familiar grey Bentley parked not too far from him. He stared at the Bentley in shock and confusion, wondering if that beautiful redhead was somewhere clos-Aziraraphale shook his head. He could feel his ears burn as he cursed, wondering why his thoughts wandered in that direction. He barely had time to recover when the Bentley drove right in front of him. The white haired blinked, looked into the driver's seat and gasped. No one was inside the car. Aziraphale frowned, perplexed at how this car operated when the car door opened. He looked to the right and left nervously, checking to see if this invitation was actually for him. When nothing happened he cautiously walked towards the car, barely touching the door with his fingertips as he slid into the driver's seat. He looked around, checking to see if there was anything or anyone inside at all when the door slammed shut. Panic rose in his throat as the Bentley drove away from the duck pond. He tried the handle but the door didn't budge as the car drove down an alleyway then a side street. Aziraphale banged on the window, trying to get people's attention but no one seemed to notice him or seem to care as the Bentley took him down another side street. The white haired stopped his attempts at escaping when he caught sight of the fancier houses.

The Bentley slowly came to a stop in front of a grey rectangle-looking house, popping open the door. There were barely any cars or people around as Aziraphale slowly got out of the car, mesmerized by the scenery. It was very quiet and seemingly blocked out all the traffic noise. All different types of plants flourished, spilling out over the wall and the balcony of the grey house. The white haired could even see plants blocking the windows.

He admired the mini garden in the front, seeing how it is packed with ferns, roses, tulips, and other plants he didn't recognize. There was even a little fountain with birds playing in the water. He raised an eyebrow at the angel statue with a snake coiled around the angel's torso on top of the fountain. The angel is poised with its wings spread out and holding a vase where the water is flowing out of. The snake had its length around the angel's torso, all the way down the angel's leg and ending at the angel's heel. The front door creaked open, surprising the white haired. He quickly looked behind him to see if someone was coming home, but saw no one there. He cautiously stared at the open door, waiting with baited breath if someone or something would jump out at him. He glanced up at the windows, checking to see if someone was watching him. After a beat, the quiet chirping of the birds was the only thing he heard as he took a few steps toward the door. When nothing else happened, he took a few more.

Once he got to the door, he peeked inside and saw a set of stairs. He hesitantly climbed the steps, hearing the creaking of the boards. He didn't noticed the soft click of the door locking behind him as he gripped the railing. Peeking over the top of the stairs, he first noticed how much grey it is on the inside as much as the outside. There were barely any plants in what appeared to be the living room. There were only plants right against the window. The room had barely any furniture as well; only a desk, a flat screen telly, and a throne. He rose an eyebrow at the throne, finding the piece of furniture seemingly out of place but on the other hand, it fit well. There was also a little statue that was of two angels in a compromising position (wrestling perhaps?). He saw a weird door, which seemed like a slab of concrete, slightly slanted open to another room where he could see an abundance of plants.

Aziraphale stuck his head out into the next room, his breath catching as he took in the sight. It looked like a jungle with lush dark green plants and many different varieties and colors of flowers. The outside garden was beautiful, but inside was magnificent. The room had almost wall to wall of plants with even more varieties than the ones from outside. The white haired ran his fingers along a large leafed plant, admiring how smooth and shiny the leaf was as he mumbled some praises. He could feel the plant shake under his fingertips and saw other plants seem to shake as well. He thought a gust of wind must have blew by, but noticed that the windows were shut. Aziraphale frowned, blinking curiously at the plants before shrugging.

The white haired noticed there was a fireplace on the far wall. It was a grand fireplace with grey rock framing the pit. The fire was burning low, the orange glow barely even peeking out between the blackened firewood. A sofa sat in front of the fireplace, its plump soft red cushions looking inviting. He placed his suitcase and hat next to the sofa on the floor and sagged into the luxurious fluffy pillows. A stack of firewood was placed near his foot. Aziraphale reached down and threw some dry firewood into the fireplace. The fire started to grow slightly as the white haired smiled with relief. His eyelids started to droop as he could feel the fire warming his face and his sore joints. He reasoned that he had traveled all day and decided a short nap was in order. He almost dozed off when, sleepily, he realized that the fire began to take shape. He thought it was his tired mind playing tricks on him as the fire looked like it sprouted arms, eyes and a mouth; but Aziraphale froze with wide eyes when the fire opened its mouth.

"Who are you? You smell like poop."

"I beg your pardon?"

Xxxxxx

Notes: Sorry for the wait! I had a little bit of trouble writing this chapter. Also my pet bird passed away... Anyways I hope you enjoyed reading! Who could be Calcifer? Lol Comments are appreciated :) See you in the next chapter! Tada!


	4. Chapter 4

"Who are you? You smell like poop."

"I beg your pardon?" Aziraphale stared at the talking fire, gripping the armrest of the sofa so tight his knuckles were white.

The fire twirled its arms, rolling its eyes at the white haired, "Do I have to repeat myself?"

Aziraphale visibly swallowed, fumbling over his words as he stared at the beady eyes staring back at him, "M-my name is Azira-"

"You've got a nasty curse," The fire lazily blew some smoke rings, a few sparks crackled among the smoke like a thunder cloud, "Let me guess, you can't even talk about it can you? Curses are tough, you're going to have a very hard time breaking that one."

The white haired waved away the smoke that dissipated in front of his face, "I'm sorry?" He leaned toward the fireplace, trying to take a closer look. He noticed that there were snakes carved into the stones, "I-I've never seen a talking fire before."

"I'm Warlock. I'm a scary and powerful fire demon!" Blue and purple flames flew out of the fire demon's mouth as Warlock waved his hands in a "threatening" manner.

"A fire demon? Do you know how to break my curse?" The white haired smiled, finding the fire's gesture more amusing than threatening. He sat back into the sofa, feeling his eyelids grow heavy.

"Maybe, maybe not. Listen up, if you break this..._spell_ I have with Crowley, then I can easily break the spell that's on you."

Aziraphale's eyes seemed to droop as the fire spoke, a big yawn escaping his throat, "How do you know that I can trust you?"

Warlock shrugged, "'Dunno. Demons don't make promises."

The white haired made a face, shrugging, "Well, I can't help you then."

The fire demon threw his hands up in the air as red and blue flames flew out of his mouth in exasperation, "Come on, you should feel sorry for me! That _spell_ keeps me trapped here and Crowley treats me like a slave and burns me up! You gotta keep the water hot, the rooms warm- /boiling/ even! It's like he's a reptile or somethin'! Come on!" As Warlock rambled on and on, he noticed that the white haired stranger had slipped into slumber.

He almost missed Aziraphale's quiet mumble, "Alright...it's a deal..." before the man began to lightly snore.

"Hey! Hey! Mister! Wake...up...!" The fire demon struggled to reach over and touch the sleeping being, being bound and all to the logs and the hearth. After a few minutes of groaning and stretching his tiny hands, Warlock gave up and let out a sigh, "Some help you're going to be...you're rubbish."

Xxxxxx

The sun was high in the sky when light blue eyes fluttered open. Aziraphale vaguely remembered that it was early afternoon when he was wandering around Mayfair, so he must have slept into the next day. He winced at the sunlight filtering from somewhere in between the plants and the leaves. He moaned as he tried to sift through the grogginess of his mind. He couldn't remember where he was for a minute until he tried to lift his head from the lushness of the sofa he was laying on. An audibly loud crack in his neck made him wince and groan as the memories from the last couple of days came rushing back. He ran a hand through his hair as he groaned some more, feeling the popping of his spine and joints. The white haired froze as he heard footsteps thumping above him, revealing another floor. When he heard the footsteps running down some stairs Aziraphale didn't know even existed, he quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be sleeping. A moment later, he heard the footsteps stop next to him.

"Who's this?" A deadpanned voice spoke nearby. Aziraphale tried not to tense as to give himself away. He gave a loud snore or two as he heard a knock on the door.

"It's the Soho door." Warlock announced in a bored voice.

"Must be a customer."

Aziraphale took a peak and saw it was an eleven year old boy with messy brown hair. The boy was tugging out a yellow piece of fabric out from behind a plant pot and wrapped it around his shoulders. In an instant, the boy transformed into an old man with a long grey beard. His eyes grew wide, sitting up straight on the sofa in shock.

Immediately he regretted the movement as his joints painfully popped again. The boy ran into the living room as the white haired groaned, pulling himself up from the sofa. He could hear a weird whooshing sound and a click as he shuffled quickly (or as quickly as he could) into the next room. Hushed voices were heard as Aziraphale saw the boy (still disguised as an old man) a dark skinned girl talking by the stairs. The girl looked to be about the same age as the boy. She had an annoyed expression on her face as she clutched a little maroon pouch. Her expression would have been worrying if not in the next moment, she playfully punched the boy in the shoulder and the two laughed about it afterward. The white haired was smiling softly at the scene before something caught his eye. He shuffled over to the window by the stairs, pushing some of the plants away.

"We're not in Mayfair anymore." Aziraphale mumbled to himself. And they weren't. Instead of fancy, weird buildings, there were little shops and buildings sitting right next to each other. It looked like it had recently rained with the busy road wet and shiny.

"Who is this?" A snarky voice pulled him out of his musings. He whipped his head around and noticed that the dark skinned girl was looking at him with a hand on her hip.

"I'm just the new gardener helping Mr. Crowley out." Aziraphale grinned as he let out a nervous chuckle, hoping his smile wasn't a grimace. The girl stared at him for what seemed to be hours until the boy started to direct her back towards the stairs.

"Bye Pepper. I'll see you later." The brown haired rolled his eyes.

The girl resisted a little then huffed, elbowing the boy in the chest, "Fine, Adam. We'll talk later." She glared at the white haired then gave Adam a pointed look before waving good bye. Aziraphale heard the whooshing sound again as his eye caught a dial right above the corner of the door. The dial had four colors; red, green, blue, and black. He noted that the door to Soho was green. Blue was Mayfair.

Adam let out a frustrated growl, "Don't lie to the customers."

Aziraphale raised a brow, "And what about you? You're dressed like an old man."

"I have to. I'm practicing my magic."

Another knock on the door made them pause.

"It's the Westminster door!" Warlock's voice announced from the other room. The boy ran down the stairs and turned a knob right above the doorknob, turning the dial to red. He opened the door and Aziraphale gasped. His jaw dropped as he recognized the magnificent white building of Buckingham palace just across the street. A young man in a fancy red uniform greets them at the door.

"Good day. Is this the residence of the Great Wizard Crowley?"

"It is."

"I bare an invitation from her Majesty the Queen. Please inform Mr. Crowley that the Queen calls upon his presence at the palace." The soldier gives Adam an envelope.

"Thank you. I will inform him right away."

The soldier bows and bids them adieu, walking away and into a sleek black car. Aziraphale shuffles over to the door, his jaw still hanging open as he stares at the beautiful sights. He's only seen Buckingham palace in pictures, but seeing it up close... He gasps as a row of palace guards marched in front of the palace. A huge crowd of people were covering up most of the front gate, but it was still a sight to see.

"Hurry up or you'll lose your nose." He heard Adam yell. He shuffles slowly backwards as he tried to remember every detail before the door shut in his face.

"Where does the black door lead to?" Aziraphale stared at the door, wondering how it all works.

"Crowley says it's forbidden." Adam said nonchalantly, seemingly doing something in the living room.

"Really?" The white haired stared at the little knob above the doorknob, seeing a little red circle right above the knob. He made a note that the Westminster door was the red dial. He hesitantly turned the knob, changing the color to blue. He opened the door and recognized the lush garden and the fountain. Soho door it is. He quickly closed the door and turned the knob to green.

Traffic noise and crowds of people walking by assaulted his senses once he opened the Soho door. He immediately closed the door and took in a shaky breath, not used to seeing so many people at once. He was about to turn the knob to the black dial when Adam yelled at him to stop playing with the door.

"I'm starving." He heard Adam mumble once he shuffled back into the living room. He noticed another hidden door that looked like a cupboard on the far side of the wall opposite the telly. The boy was pulling out a block of cheese, cream crackers, and jaffa cakes. Aziraphale noticed a picnic basket among the other random shelved items and peaked inside. Inside were chicken eggs.

"Why don't we have eggs this morning?"

"Crowley's the only one who can cook."

"Don't worry. I can cook...a little." Aziraphale hummed happily as he found a pan stuffed in the cabinet.

"That's not the point, old man!" Warlock protested as the white haired placed the pan over his head. The fire demon tried to push the pan away, but after a few moments Warlock succumbed, mumbling, "Here's another curse. May all your eggs burn." Aziraphale chuckled as he cracked a couple eggs into the pan. In the back of his mind he wasn't sure why he didn't feel threatened by this little fire demon.

There was a whoosh sound and the dial switched from green to black. Aziraphale glanced over his shoulder to see none other than a familiar head of gorgeous auburn hair, stylish black sunglasses, and sleek black leather jacket. He sashayed over to the fireplace, a grin on his face.

"Warlock. You're being so obedient."

"Not on purpose! He bullied me!"

Crowley smirked looking over his sunglasses, "And who are you?"

The white haired can feel his face grow hot as he tried to focus on cooking the eggs, "You can just call me Mr. Fell! I-I'm you're new gardener, I just start-"

"Give that to me." Aziraphale felt the tips of his ears burn as Crowley's hands touched his for a brief moment before slipping the spatula and the pan from his hand. The white haired took a step back as the auburn haired unstuck the sides of the eggs from the pan. With the hand holding the spatula, Crowley pressed a hidden button on one of the stones of the fireplace and as if by magic the fireplace rose a foot and extended, creating a stove looking space. A head of a snake made out of stone created a hood for the smoke to go to (was there some chimney perhaps?). He placed the pan back over the fire demon.

"Hand me two slices of that bacon and six of those eggs."

Aziraphale startled (not zoning out because of watching those long, nimble fingers, good lord no!) and scrunched his face in confusion. He looked into the basket again, passing the six eggs over to a waiting hand. He glanced over and watched Crowley feed the fire demon the egg shells as he cracked the eggs into the pan. Aziraphale searched through the basket again and found out that there /was/ bacon under a cloth at the bottom. The bacon were huge, thick slices and he placed the bacon into the pan once the auburn haired held out the hot pan in front of him. The bacon sizzled heavenly as the smell of greasy goodness filled the room. A comfortable silence came over the room as Crowley cooked. Aziraphale had slowly moved away from the fireplace, unsure of what to do.

He was admiring the plants when he stiffened, startled by Crowley exclaiming, "Adam! Get the plates!" Adam pulled out plates, utensils and tea cups from the hidden cabinet and placed the plates on the desk in the living room. The auburn haired pressed the button again and the hearth turned back into a regular fireplace. Crowley sashayed over to the living room and divided up the eggs and bacon. The boy produced a steaming kettle (from somewhere) and poured the amber liquid into the tea cups. Aziraphale spotted a couple of stools stashed away in a corner of the plant room and brought it over to the desk. The three sat at the desk; Adam humming happily as Crowley cut the bread and cheese.

Crowley raised his tea cup, "Bon Appetit!" Not a moment later, Adam dug into his eggs and bacon. Aziraphale took a slower approach and sliced his (thick) bacon into bite sized slices, dipping his bacon chunk into the runny egg yolk. The white haired sighed with delight as the smokey, fatty richness of the bacon and the smooth and mild taste of the yolk melted on his tongue. The sharpness of the cheese and the sourness of what was a slice of sourdough bread also made his mouth water as he happily enjoyed his meal. He noticed that Crowley had pulled out a bottle of wine and a glass from underneath his desk and was nursing a glass of the red liquid. He also noticed that most of the food was gone from Crowley's plate as well. The white haired wasn't sure when Crowley ate. It wasn't like he was watching the other eat, but he wasn't sure if he got lost in the wondrous flavors of his meal and didn't notice how much time passed or...

"What's that in your pocket, Mr. Fell?"

Aziraphale stiffened at Crowley's voice as he swallowed, feeling in one of his jacket pockets. He doesn't remember putting anything in his pockets, but after feeling around he found a folded piece of paper stashed away. He stared at the piece of paper, wondering where it came from when a soft voice stole his gaze away.

"Give that to me." Aziraphale passed the paper over to a waiting palm as Crowley put down his glass of wine. The auburn haired flipped his hand over as he tossed the piece of paper onto his desk, smoke immediately rising up. The paper soon busted into flame and purple smoke, revealing something burned into the wood. It looked like a snake coiling in on itself, chasing what appears to be a star in the middle of the drawing.

"A scorch mark? Crowley, can you read it?" Adam tilted his head in curiosity as his eyes slightly widened in surprise.

Crowley shrugs nonchalantly, "Let's see," In a blink of an eye, Aziraphale had to do a double take as Crowley's demeanor changed from very relaxed to serious, "He who swallowed a fallen star, oh heartless man, your heart shall soon belong to me. That can't be good for the table." Crowley placed his hand over the drawing as red and blue smoke immediately rose from under his hand. The white haired noticed Crowley tense his jaw as if in pain as the auburn haired swiped his hand from the table.

"It's gone!" Adam jumped up from his seat as the smoke dissipated, revealing that the burned mark did disappear.

"The mark may be gone, but the spell is still there." Crowley muttered, hiding his hand in the fold of his jacket, "I'll be back. Don't bother knockin'. I won't answer." The auburn haired made his way into the plant room and disappeared behind one of the plants (where the stairs might be, Aziraphale had to guess). The white haired watched Crowley walk away in confusion. He wondered what was in the note that made Crowley's mood change just like that. Adam didn't seem phased as he continued finishing his breakfast. Aziraphale stared down at his meal and chewed on some of the greasy, fatty bacon. It wasn't as enjoyable as the first bite, but it helped lighten the mood. Aziraphale dabbed his mouth with a napkin once he cleaned his plate. Adam was watching some telly (since the white haired took a while to finish). Aziraphale stacked their dirty plates and stumbled upon a small sink hidden behind some potted plants in the plant room. It kind of made sense since the "stove" is Warlock, but it looked like the sink hasn't ever been used before. He made a mental note to find or buy dish soap as he ran the water to make sure it works, then let the dirty dishes soak. He found Adam half asleep watching telly and got an idea. He grinned as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Adam, would you like to help with some gardening?"

Xxxxxx

It was difficult to decide what locations to use for the "magic door". Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I thought having Warlock as Calcifer and Adam as Markl would be fun, especially since Crowley has a soft spot for both of them (I believe). Comments and reviews are welcome :) Now onto the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

"Adam, would you like to help with some gardening?" Adam gave him the sharpest death stare. Aziraphale shivered.

"Why? You're not the boss of me."

"I-I just thought it would be fun." The white haired chuckled nervously.

"Anyway, Crowley would be pissed if anyone touched his plants."

"They are quite lovely." Aziraphale fidgeted, clearing his throat, "I-I'm just going to go take a look..." He slipped into the next room as Adam's attention was back to the telly. He wandered around the room, breathing in the fresh grassy smell, with undertones of lilac and honey. He ran gentle fingers down a particular giant green leaf as he cooed and hummed happily, still amazed by how beautiful the plants are. In the corner of his eye, some of the plants bloomed. Giant pink, blue, indigo, and other colors Aziraphale couldn't name splashed against dark green. A tiny gasp escapes the white haired's throat as blue eyes sparkled with amazement. The walls of greenery shook with what seemed like joy and glee.

A loud scream spooked Aziraphale as a red blur ran past him, shaken yellow eyes stared wide eyed into mirrored blue ones.

"What have you done to my plants?" Crowley yelled at the top of his lungs as he pointed wildly all around the room.

Aziraphale swallowed, clearing his throat, "W-well I was just telling them how beautiful they ar-"

"NOOOOO!" The auburn haired grabbed Aziraphale by the collar and pressing their faces so close, almost nose-to-nose, "They need fear! FEAR! You're going to ruin them!"

"Plants don't need fear, they need nurtu-"

Crowley slammed the white haired against the concrete door, "There's a rule in this houssse that no one _EVER_ TOUCHESSS MY PLANTSS! YOU GOT THAT?" Aziraphale swore he heard hissing as he nodded his head. Crowley let go of his jacket and started to pace around the room, running his hands through his hair. He was going around the room, yelling at his plants but all they did was shake their leaves, seemingly out of spite. The flowers that bloomed sparkled in the sunlight. The auburn haired let out a frustrated growl as he tugged at his hair, pacing the room. Aziraphale looked around the room as he blinked in confusion, swearing that he thought the hissing sound was getting louder.

"What is that sound?" The white haired muttered as he found himself backing up through the doorway, a shiver running down his spine.

"He's doing it again." A frustrated, monotone voice spoke through the hissing sound as Adam stood next to him, a bored expression on his face. A shadow seemed to fall over the room, even though there was still light coming in through the windows. The plants' leaves were shaking violently, seemingly in fear as Crowley slowly sunk to the ground and curling up into a ball.

"What's happening?" Aziraphale swallowed as shadows of slithering snakes covered the walls and floor.

"He's calling the spirits of darkness. I saw him do it once when he burnt some toast."

Aziraphale crinkled his brow in confusion when he noticed a massive snake body taking up most of the space in the room, its tail twitching in annoyance, "Oh good lord..." The white haired found himself automatically shuffling towards the front door while his blue eyes were glued to the shiny ebony scales of the snake. What made him bolt was the ginormous head of the snake rising from the middle of the mountainous muscle; its glowing yellow eyes piercing through his soul. He fumbled with the door handle, feeling sweat drenching through the collar of his shirt as he practically ran out the door. He didn't care which place he ended up in, just that the voice in his head told him to _RUN_. He stumbled and leaned against something cold and smooth as he bent over, trying to catch his breath as his mind reeled at what he saw. He barely paid any mind to the heavy rain drops soaking deep into his coat as he looked up at the angel statue on top of the fountain, feeling a sort of calmness seep into his pores.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Aziraphale mumbled into the cold marble as he stared into the angel's lifeless eyes.

"Old man?" Adam called from the doorway, his voice slightly distorted from the pouring rain, "I...sorta need your help."

Xxxx

What Aziraphale first noticed when he and Adam made their way back into the house was the lack of the hissing noise. Everything was still in its place, making it seem like nothing had happened a few moments ago. All he could hear was some silent crying coming from the plant room. The white haired peered into the next room, finding a ball of long limbs, black silk, and messy auburn hair where the gigantic snake once lay.

"Will you help me carry him upstairs?" Aziraphale placed his hands underneath Crowley's arms and Adam took the auburn haired's feet. Crowley was quietly making some groaning noises as his head lolled to the side. The brunette guided them up the hidden stairs and to the second floor. Aziraphale was admiring the many doorways in the long hallway, trying to imagine what were behind all those doors when Adam told him to stop. They were at the end of the hallway in front of a red door. Adam dropped Crowley's long legs and twisted the golden doorknob, revealing a large master bedroom. Aziraphale first noticed how homey it felt, more than the other rooms he had seen. The room was carpeted in this lush, deep maroon that matched the wallpaper. The walls had vintage light fixtures, giving the room a low, warm glow. The bed was king sized with four pillars on each side. A beautiful transparent curtain was splayed over the four pillars, blowing slightly in the breeze coming from the giant window. A brown furry blanket covered the silky dark burgundy sheets.

They moved Crowley onto the plush bed, the auburn haired passed out as Adam sighed, "He'll sleep it off."

"We'll just leave him? Just like that?"

"I am not changing his clothes, if that's what you're askin'." Adam shrugged nonchalantly, closing the door behind him and leaving the white haired standing there, confused. Aziraphale sighed. He couldn't just leave someone laying there haphazardly like a drunk person who didn't bother taking anything off before going to bed. He began slipping off Crowley's black, shiny scaled shoes and placing them neatly at the foot of the bed. Aziraphale mumbled apologies as he slipped off the tight black jacket with a little bit of awkward handling of Crowley's long limbs. After successfully tucking the unconscious man under the softest sheets the white haired has ever felt in his entire life, Aziraphale let out a long breath and sat on the edge of the bed. His fingers moved before he even realized what he was doing and brushed a few locks of hair away from Crowley's sleeping face. The auburn haired looked so much younger without the scowl on his beautiful plump lips. Aziraphale shook his head as he immediately got up, cursing under his breath as he felt his ears burn. With one last look at the still being the white haired quietly excused himself, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

Xxxxxxx

"Would you like to accompany me to a short walk outside, Mr. Adam?" Aziraphale tugged on his wide brimmed sun hat while grabbing the picnic basket the eggs and bread were in. Adam was reading a couple of books on the couch in front of the fireplace and the white haired was feeling a little claustrophobic. The brunette had a miserable look in his eyes as he closed what looked like a spell book in his lap, torn between looking disinterested and curious of what the white haired was proposing.

"What are you suggesting?"

"Go for a walk in the park or peruse some markets, if you have any of those."

Adam looked back down at the book in his lap with a thoughtful expression on his face, "How about the National History Museum?"

Aziraphale raised a brow, "The National History Museum?"

"You've never been there?"

"I've hardly been to London, so-"

"Then let's go!" Adam jumped up from the couch with a giant grin on his face.

The white haired's eyes grew wide as he never seen the brunette this excited before. Adam disappeared up the stairs, seemingly to his bedroom and came back in less than a minute with a small backpack and a red jacket.

"Come on let's go!" He grabbed Aziraphale's arm and hurriedly ran towards the door, turning the dial to red, the Westminster door. The white haired held onto his hat tight as Adam dragged him out onto the pavement.

Xxxxxxx

Aziraphale softly smiled as he watched Adam run around the museum, taking in all of the sights. The white haired wasn't used to the massive ceilings and so many people in one place. A warmth spread deep in his chest when Adam grabbed his hand to drag him to one of the exhibits, babbling on as they went about what he discovered.

Adam was about to drag him to another exhibit when Aziraphale shivered, feeling as if someone was watching them. He looked around wildly, trying to find who or what was following them. After a few minutes of seeing many happy children and their parents or guardians roaming the museum floor, he spotted a familiar tall, dark skinned man in an all-black suit walking in between group of people. His gaze wasn't on them, but it still sent shivers down Aziraphale's spine. The white haired gripped Adam's hand and started to drag the boy to an exit-any door to get away.

"Where are we going?" Adam struggled to keep up with the white haired as they weaved through throngs of people.

Aziraphale shushed the brunette, "We have to get out of here. I'll tell you later, but right now we have to go."

Adam spun the white haired around, "We are going the wrong way. Come on." The boy led them around the corner and through one of the rooms that contained some taxidermy animals. Aziraphale could see the top of the tall, dark skinned man's head walking into another room far away from them on the other side of the building, but he didn't want to risk it. An emergency side door was just on the other side of the room and Adam went straight for it.

"But what about-"

"Just come on!" Adam burst through the emergency door. Aziraphale was expecting the alarm to go off, but was pulled through the doorway and out onto a side street before anything can happen. The white haired quickly scanned the area as Adam dragged them both down another side street then out onto the crowded main road.

"I think we lost them." Adam swept his eyes over the many people and cars going about their business, trying to see if there were any suspicious activity. Aziraphale stood next to the boy, hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm getting too old for this..." The white haired mumbled as he looked around, still feeling like someone is still watching them niggling in the back of his mind, "Let's go back home. I think we had enough adventuring for one day."

Adam groaned but then slumped his shoulders in defeat, "Ok..."

Xxxxxxx

Aziraphale was in the middle of cooking lunch when Crowley came bouncing down the stairs, his hair nice and styled and _very_ short with a cowlick on top. The white haired almost dropped the wooden spoon as he felt his cheeks start to burn. He turned his attention back to the potatoes he was roasting in the pan (or tried very hard to) as Crowley sashayed past him.

"If you need me, you know how to contact me." The auburn haired readjusted his sunglasses on his face while he grins at Adam, opening the door to the blue dial: Soho door.

"Why are your ears red, mister?" Warlock piped up from underneath the pan. Aziraphale quickly hushed the fire demon, feeling his whole face, neck and ears burn hot.

"Does he always leave you alone by yourself?" The white haired asked after he willed the blush to go away. Adam shrugs his shoulders nonchalantly as he licked his mint chocolate chip and strawberry ice cream cone he had gotten while they were walking home. It was a little kiosk and Aziraphale felt bad that they had to cut their museum time short so he treated the brunette.

"I don't mind."

"Don't you get lonely?"

"I get the house by myself most of the time."

"Hey, I'm here too!" Warlock piped up from underneath the pan as Aziraphale plated the potatoes then went to heat up the beans from a can he found way in the back of the cupboard; the thick, sweet syrup sizzling in the hot pan.

"Jus' got used to it. S'not all that bad."

"You don't have a family to go to?"

Adam shrugged, "I don't remember much, but Mr. Crowley took me under his wing when I was a baby. I've been with him ever since."

Arms enveloped the brunette into a warm embrace as Aziraphale tried to keep the tears at bay, sniffling uncontrollably, "Oh Adam, dear boy..." Adam squirmed a little at the closeness of the white haired but he let his whole body relax as he allowed Aziraphale to cry on his shoulder.

"Who was following us at the museum?" Adam said after the white haired calmed down, his voice was muffled into Aziraphale's shirt.

"It was G-" His lips magically sealed shut as Aziraphale tried to speak. Widening his eyes in alarm, he took a deep breath and tried again, "It was the w-"

"H-hey old man? You're beans are burning!" Warlock struggled to hold the pan over his head with his tiny fire-y arms.

"Oh dear..."

Xxxxxx

Notes:

Sorry for the long wait. Holidays. Brain farts. Accidentally fell in love with an angel in a trench coat and a too-far-in-the-closet-he-could-see-Narnia hunter. Lol. I'm sad I joined the family 15 years too late, but well I refused to watch it earlier and now I'm so sad it's ending... Well anyways going off topic. I'm trying to steer away from going word-for-word. I apologize in the beginning chapters, but I was trying to get a feel on where I was going with this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll try to update sooner. Sorry


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sure they didn't follow us home. We would've seen them by now."

"It's just..." Aziraphale moved the (partially) burnt beans around his plate as he shook his head. The white haired had finished cooking their lunch and they were sitting at the desk; the telly a background noise.

"Who was that guy? And were they really after us?"

Aziraphale slowly nodded, "I'm not really sure, but I believe so. I recognized that man. He came by my shop the other day...among others..."

"You have a shop?"

The white haired grinned fondly, "It's a bookshop. It's a small shop, but I almost have every book ever imaginable."

"Really? Do you have books about aliens or sea monsters or the City of Atlantis?"

"I might have a few."

"How about the Secret Masters hiding in a secret underground called Shambala and are listenin' to every conversation in the world through Tibetan tunnels! It's true."

The white haired crinkled a brow in confusion as he didn't know what to say, "...Possibly?"

"I want to visit your shop one day!"

Aziraphale quickly recovered from Adam's enthusiasm as he felt his own lips pull up into a grin, "I would be happy to show you around my shop!" His heart thumped excitedly against his chest, but then a chilling thought crossed his mind, "If it's still in one piece...oh I hope Madame Tracy is alright..."

"If?"

"The...people that came to my shop...did something...and I passed out. I fled, thinking they'll come back for me. But what if they did go back and I'm not there to-" Aziraphale's breathing quickened as he ran a hand down his wrinkled skin, muttering what sounded like nonsense under his breath.

Adam grabbed his shoulders and shook the white haired a little, "Hey, hey. Your bookshop's probably fine. I'm sure of it."

Aziraphale softly smiled after he took a few deep breaths, calming down a little, "Thank you, Adam."

Xxxxxx

It was later in the day as the orange sun was peeking through one of the windows between slightly shaking leaves. Adam was mixing something in a bowl in front of the telly while Aziraphale was busy making them dinner. The dial suddenly made a swishing noise as familiar auburn hair bounced into view, giant bags and boxes covering his face.

"Adam? A little help?" The brunette rushed to Crowley's side as they placed the boxes and bags onto the couch. The auburn haired stuck out his chest proudly as he grinned ear to ear, "Mr. Fell, would you do the honors?"

Aziraphale blinked in confusion as he glanced at the bags then to Crowley's wiggling eyebrows. He placed the pan beside Warlock as he slowly walked up to the couch, picking up one of the boxes. He lifted the lid, finding a pair of sleek brown leather shoes that smelled earthy and of new rubber.

"What is all this?" The white haired barely spoke above a whisper as he turned the shoe in his hand, admiring the even stitching and how smooth and light it felt.

"Keep lookin'." Crowley motioned to the bags on the couch as he took over cooking dinner. Aziraphale peaked into one of the bags and pulled out a silky beige material. He gasped when he realized that it was an overcoat similar to his own, but new and softer. In the second bag had the matching trousers and a fresh, pure white button down shirt.

"Crowley..." Aziraphale was at a loss for words as he pressed his cheek against the velvety fabric of the overcoat, feeling a little overwhelmed. The auburn haired shrugged nonchalantly, his lips tilting a little.

"I was summoned to meet the Queen tomorrow," Crowley tossed the assortment of vegetables in the pan as he hummed as though in thought, "so if you were to join me, you would have to dress the part."

"Excuse me?" Aziraphale almost dropped the articles of clothing as he stared at the auburn haired, his bushy eyebrows crinkling in confusion and shock. Crowley just grins as he plates the food, picked up two dishes, and saunters over to his desk. Adam carries the rest of the plates and follows the auburn haired.

Aziraphale slipped the clothes back in the bag then, very slowly as if in a trance, shuffled to the 'dining room' where Adam was already digging in to his meal.

"I'm going to meet the Queen...?"

"Yeah you are!" Crowley grinned, sticking his tongue out like a rock star. The white haired blinked, furrowing his brow as he thought for a moment Crowley's tongue was forked at the end like a sna-_right he was a giant snake just this morning..._ A weight sank deep in his belly as he shuddered; the image of the giant snake flashing in his mind.

"Are you going to eat that?" Adam pointed to the greasy sausage on Aziraphale's plate with his fork, his mouth still full. The white haired swallowed, not feeling hungry anymore as he pushed his plate closer to the brunette.

Xxxxxx

"I wanna to show you somethin'." Crowley whispered low in Aziraphale's ear while the white haired was washing the dishes. Aziraphale felt his cheeks burn as he watched the heels of perfectly shiny snake skinned shoes disappear up the stair. He placed the last dish in the drying rack then followed the auburn haired, curious as to what Crowley was up to.

"In here, Mr. Fell." Crowley's voice was muffled behind the wood of a dark brown door right across from the giant red door of Crowley's room. The door creaked as Aziraphale peaked into the room, smelling the familiar whiff of old books and pine. He swung the door open, finding a cozy space with a couple of tall bookcases lining one side of the room. A big bed with white sheets and a tartan patterned blanket laid in the middle of the room. A window overlooking St. James Park hung on the opposite side of the bookcases with a little comfortable nook underneath, adorned with a tartan pillow and a fluffy throw blanket. The walnut colored walls and wooden flooring complimented the cozy esthetic. A tiny gasp escaped through Aziraphale's lips, running his fingers along the slightly worn spines of titles he knew well.

"Does this suit your needs?" A warm breath caressed the shell of his ear as the white haired spun around, finding Crowley's smirking face almost nose-to-nose with him.

He felt the tips of ears burn as he tried to swallow around the lump in his throat, "I-it's lovely Crowley! Are you sure it's alright if I-"

"Well, I can't let you live on the couch."

Aziraphale cleared his throat while rubbing the back of his neck, feeling the warm sensation travel from the tips of his ears to his cheeks, "Why, yes of course." Big blue eyes watch the auburn haired reach over his shoulder and pull out a book, flipping to a random page as the white haired found himself staring into the yellow orbs behind the dark sunglasses. With how close they were standing, Aziraphale noticed that there were little flecks of green and orange mixed into the yellow pools that was...now staring back at him... He slipped out from under Crowley's gaze, walking over to the window as he cleared his throat to try to disperse the heat from his cheeks. Watching the ducks swim in the pond helped slow down the fluttering in his chest.

"When we meet the Queen," Aziraphale took in a deep breath, his eyes stayed on the ducks as he let the words slowly tumble and fade away, "Do we bow? Or do we curtsey? What's the...?"

The white haired heard Crowley try to hide a snicker behind the pages of the book he was flipping through but then in the next second he felt a warm presence on his back, "Just follow my lead. You'll be fine." He felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end while he kept his eyes on St. James Park, trying to keep his breathing in check. He wasn't sure if his heart rate picked up because he was feeling a little bit nervous for tomorrow (ok /a lot/ nervous) or the warm puffs of air tickling his ear again. He found himself nodding once, fiddling with his thumbs and trying not to look behind him. He jumped when a heavy hand landed on his shoulder as Crowley whooped with excitement.

"Get lots of rest! It's going to be a long day." Crowley grinned wide then turned around and closed the door with a soft click. Aziraphale sighed, shaking his head when he realized his eyes lingered on those slim swaying hips that were long gone now. He chewed on his lower lip as he wondered what the next day had in store.

Xxxxxx

Aziraphale fixed his slightly worn tartan bowtie in the mirror for the hundredth time.

"You're still going to wear that? After I got you a new one?" Crowley's furrowed his brow as he peaked over the white haired's shoulder, his sunglasses sliding off his nose in a comical way. Aziraphale tried on the new suit Crowley gave him yesterday and to his surprise, it fit like a glove. He couldn't stop running his hands over the silky smooth material for a long time. Aziraphale didn't acknowledge Crowley's comment as he walked to the other side of the room, looking out at the ducks swimming in St. James Park. The sky was a little dark and gloomy, but that's nothing new. He wasn't sure when was the last time he ever had the best sleep in his life before. He's going to miss this bed, if and when this is all over...

"Are you ready to go?" Aziraphale placed a grin upon his lips, straightening his shoulders and raising a brow.

"We'll be back." Crowley threw his hand up in a halfhearted wave to Adam while he made his way down the steps, flipping the dial to red; the Westminster door. Aziraphale glanced at what Adam was drawing on a notepad. It looked like squiggles and-

"Is that blood?"

"One of the spells I was workin' on needed blood, just a drop." Adam said matter-of-factly as he continued to scribble.

Aziraphale slightly paled at the brunette's calmness, patting the boy's shoulder tentatively, "If you need us, you'll know where we are."

Adam nodded, his focus still on the notepad, "Will you bring me back a souvenir?"

"Sure kid!" Crowley yelled from the doorway, "Come on, Angel!"

"Angel...?" Aziraphale muttered as he followed the auburn haired out the door, confused at the warm feeling that passed through his chest.

It was indeed a gloomy day in London. The streets were shiny from the early morning showers and there were lots of people walking around with their collars up or umbrellas in hand. Crowley walked right up to Buckingham Palace with an air of ease. He must of done this a thousand times, Aziraphale noted while he stuffed his hands in his coat pockets to hopefully stop his hands from shaking. He tried not to focus on how his legs were turning into jelly as they got closer to the gates; Crowley flashing the invitation to the guard.

"Just relax." The auburn haired grinned, bumping his shoulder against Aziraphale's shoulder playfully.

"How can _I_? The Queen is just beyond that door!"

"_Well_, beyond that door through some more doors, down a few hallways _aaaand_ then through another door."

Aziraphale groaned, placing a hand across his forehead in exasperation. A movement caught the corner of his eye. A tiny black and white dog was running around the legs of one of the guards, who wasn't batting an eye to the little beast. The white haired watched the tiny dog for a moment, its quirky movements brought a smile to Aziraphale's lips.

"Crowley, look-" The white haired turned to point out the dog to the auburn haired, but when he looked over to his right, Crowley was nowhere to be found. Aziraphale spun around, blue eyes wildly looking for those familiar fiery auburn locks but to no avail. What made him jump out of his skin was a very low growl next to him. He found the tiny dog right in front of him but the growl wasn't directed toward him. He followed the tiny dog's gaze, which had a slightly red glint to them; not immediately finding what the dog was looking at. His heart stopped when he saw three familiar figures walking past him.

"Ahhh my favorite person." Wizard Gabriel grinned widely, clapping his hands together while he and his entourage continued walking. Aziraphale had to jog to catch up to the taller man. A little whine made him stop when he notice the tiny dog trying to keep up with him. His heart cried as Aziraphale made a quick decision and picked up the tiny dog, who was giving him the cutest puppy dog eyes.

"You're heavier than I thought." Aziraphale wheezed, hoisting the dog into his arms. The dog gave the white haired a few licks on his chin while Aziraphale tried to keep up with Gabriel.

"You know, I'm surprised you're here." The brunette shrugged with an air of indifference, "How'd you get an invitation?"

"Well, when you know some people here and there..." Aziraphale muttered, raising a brow when the dog in his arms started to growl again. The white haired glanced at Gabriel's entourage out from the corner of his eye, a shiver running down his spine when he saw it was the darker skinned man and the white haired woman with piercing pale eyes. He quickly looked away when the white haired women laid her eyes in his direction, smirking.

"The Queen invited the most powerful witch and wizards to this meeting today," The brunette steepled his fingers under his nose, "Are you actually a wizar-"

"If you're such a powerful wizard, turn me back." Aziraphale snapped, the smug look on Gabriel's face rubbed him the wrong way. The brunette burst out laughing, his purple eyes seemed to glow as his entourage chuckled along with him.

"I can't reverse the spell. That's not in the contract. And even if I could, why would-" Gabriel gasped, flailing his arms as he tried to grasp into the black smoke that engulfed the white haired women and the dark skinned man; their screams horrifying, "Pollution! Famine! Noooooo!" He slumped to his knees, scooping up handfuls of black sludge that used to be Pollution and Famine.

"I'm sorry sir, no magic beyond this point." A guard exclaimed from the front entrance of Buckingham Palace. Gabriel growled, the sludge magically dissolving while he dusted off his hands and knees. There were strange glowing markings on the ground like a barrier a few feet from the front entrance. The brunette huffed in frustration and walked on. Aziraphale blinked in confusion at what just happened and followed Gabriel, the massive decorative doors opening wide while the guard stepped to the side.

"Right this way sirs." A tall lanky man in a pair of thick square glasses greeted them, his awkward demeanor didn't match the pressed dark suit he was sporting. The tall lanky man led them through a door, down a few hallways, down another door... Aziraphale felt like they were walking around in circles when he thought he recognized a giant green and red vase sitting under a small window. The small dog started to wiggle in his arms, slipping out of his hold and scampering off around a corner and through a door slightly ajar. Aziraphale hissed under his breath, hesitating for a slight second looking from the back of Gabriel's head to the direction the dog went before following the dog. The white haired carefully opened the door, finding another hallway.

"Here doggy, doggy, doggy." Aziraphale whispered, making his way down the darkened hallway.

"Sir, this way please." The tall lanky man suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere, gesturing to a giant red and gold decorative door. Aziraphale realized that he was right in thinking that they were being misled as he followed the tall lanky man into the room. Beautiful chandeliers caught the white haired's eyes as he walked down a long, red carpet. The next that caught his eye were the same tall lanky men walking around the room doing different tasks such as cleaning or carrying trays of tea-

_Wait._

"I've been expecting you, Mr. Fell."

Xxxxxx

Notes: Did you miss me? XD Sorry it took so long. I hope everyone is staying safe during these times of COVID-19. I'll see you in the next chapter :)


	7. Chapter 7

"I've been expecting you, Mr. Fell."

"How do you know my name?" Aziraphale crinkled his brow, the tips of his ears burning when he remembered who he was talking to, "M-mam."

The Queen chuckled, crossing a dark panty hosed covered leg over the other, "Please, sit." She gestured over to a white plush chair that had little gold and red intricate embroidery. When Aziraphale got closer, it looked like embroidered berries and vines scattered across the fabric. He sat gingerly, afraid of scuffing up the very expensive looking chair.

"Do you know why I brought you here?"

The white haired frowned, wringing his hands nervously, "N-no Mam."

She fixed the dark round glasses on top the bridge of her nose, "You can call me Anathema."

Aziraphale spotted a familiar black and white furry head poking out from behind a similar decorative chair just off to the side, "Is that your dog?"

Her dark, silky dress flowed gracefully around Anathema while she leaned over in her chair to get a better look at the tiny beast, "No, I've never seen this dog before. Newt?" One of the _many_ faces of the tall scrawny man, whose name is Newt, left her side and walked up to the decorative chair, slowly kneeling down to look at the dog. The dog growled low with its ears pulled back, but Aziraphale noticed the lack of red in its eyes.

"Oh," The white haired tutted while he shuffled over to the chair, "You're scaring him." The dog's ears perked back up when it noticed Aziraphale coming closer. It ran over to the white haired's feet, placing its little paws on his shins with its tongue hanging out of its mouth happily. A smile tugged at Aziraphale's lips as he scooped up the dog, the little beast's tail wagging like a pinwheel.

"It seems to like you." Anathema mused, resting her chin in her palm while she watched the exchange with a glint in her eyes.

"I found him outside with one of your guards. He must have slipped through the gates, perhaps."

The Queen hummed, "Newt?" She gestures to one of the other 'Newts', "Can you make us some tea, please?"

"Right away." The Newt bows and hurries off through a hidden door. Aziraphale raises a brow as he watched him go.

"Pardon my enquiry, but...why are there so many of...them?"

"You mean Newt?" The Queen chuckled, curling her long dark hair with a finger, "Why have just one, when you could have multiple?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" The Newt standing next to her, the same one who tried to catch the dog, frowned.

Anathema giggled, brushing a dark lock of hair behind her ear, "Don't worry, you're still the smart one." A blush formed across Newt's cheeks while he rubbed the back of his neck, grinning like a lovesick fool. It was brief, but her fingers just barely brushed against Newt's other hand that hung at his side. Aziraphale never noticed before, but there was a slight difference to this 'Newt' and the other 'Newts', if you knew where to look. The other 'Newts' had lighter eyes than Newt. Newt had blue colored eyes while the others had brown-green eyes, like looking through the bottom of a wine bottle. He also wore a dark purple gem pinned to his suit pocket.

"Newt? Bring him in." Anathema suddenly called out over to one of the 'Newts' standing by the doors. The Newt opened one side of the doors and in wheeled Gabriel, but not the Gabriel that had entered with Aziraphale. He was slumped in a wheelchair with his mouth hanging open, drool dribbling down his chin. His suit and hair were ruffled and he had a glazed look in his eyes. Aziraphale clutched the dog in his arms tighter as the little beast growled again, its eyes flickering red.

"Oh good lord... What'd you do to him?"

"There is going to be a war...of catastrophic size, if you will," Anathema fixed her dark rimmed glasses upon the bridge of her nose, "Everyone you know, everyone you love, will be gone in an instant. The entire universe will cease to exist. If Crowley won't join us, he will turn into...this." She gestured to the motionless Gabriel, who still wasn't aware of his surroundings.

"A war?" The white haired slumped into the decorative chair as his jaw dropped to his chest, bright blue eyes shakily looking from the Queen then to Newt.

"The end of the world as we know it. It's such a shame that a demon stole his heart. If he were here, I could help him with his little demon problem."

"How could witches and wizards stop the end of the world?"

"Yesss, your majesty, please tell us." A heavy arm wrapped around Aziraphale's shoulders, making the white haired jump.

"Crowley!" Aziraphale gasped, grasping the auburn haired's silky dark lapels to see if his eyes were tricking him, "Where have you been?"

"Had to take care of somethin'." Crowley mumbled, his gaze fixed on the Queen, "How are you, Angel?"

Warmth bloomed deep in Aziraphale's chest as he picked at a stray string on his coat, "J-just...tickety-boo."

"_Tickety-boo?_" The auburn haired wrinkled his nose in disgust, "What the he-"

"Crowley," Anathema leaned back in her plush chair, "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise." Crowley grins, bending in half with his arms outstretched.

"I didn't think you'd come."

"_Wellll_ I couldn't pass up on an invitation, especially a royal one."

The Queen smirks, "My offer still stands. What's it going to be? Are you going to join your little friend there?"

"_Urgh_...don't lump him with me. I don't even know the guy."

"Your choice." Her hand raises, curling her fingers in an almost snapping motion. A feeling Aziraphale couldn't decipher flared in his chest as his legs moved on their own. He stood up from his chair, moving in front of the auburn haired as if to cover him.

"Find someone else to use as your shield. Crowley doesn't need your help. For the time I've known him, even with his sarcasm and his perfect hair-"

"You think it's perfect?" Crowley muttered, running a hand through his quaffed hair.

"He can handle his 'little demon problem' on his own. We'll be going now." With his chin held high, he could feel those yellow eyes speckled with green bore into the back of his head. Unbeknownst to him, his white unruly hair began to shine in the sunlight coming through the floor-to-ceiling glass windows behind Anathema's throne. His skin became smoother and his bulbous nose shrunk.

"Aww, how adorable. As you wish."

Anathema pulled out a long wooden staff seemingly from behind her throne, her smirk never leaving her face as she tapped the ground twice with the end of her staff. The floor beneath their feet began to glow as lines curved this way and that, traveling under the chair and over the carpet. Aziraphale twisted in his chair, following the lines as they circled and crossed over each other.

"Oh good lord..." His white hair dulled as he ran a hand over his once again wrinkled forehead; the lines on the ground started to pulse, "Crowley, what're we going t-" Bright blue eyes widened, watching the dark scales appear on the auburn haired's skin with worry. There was the loud hissing noise again as the hand on Aziraphale's shoulder tightened; the auburn haired seemingly growing taller. Large yellow orbs never wavering while Crowley glowered at the woman in front of him, waiting. Calculated. Anathema was muttering something under her breath, her hand poised in midair. The dog in the white haired's arms whimpered loudly, worrying Aziraphale. A light fog began to crawl around their legs, engulfing the two in some sort of haze. The white haired thought they were being transported as the clouds around them shifted into different sceneries, but the images were fuzzy and a little distorted. In one moment, they were somewhere in the middle of London but what was peculiar about it was there seemed to be fish falling from the sky. Another flash of an image brought them somewhere in the middle of an airfield. Then they were placed what looked to be a forest...or was it a garden. There was something familiar about this place but the name felt like it was just on the tip of his tongue. He thought he smelled apples...

"We've got to go, now!" Aziraphale tugged on the taller man's-now even taller man's sleeve, his voice shaking with urgency, "Crowley!" After a beat, a soft exhale escaped those perfect lips as Crowley blinked. Wrapping an arm around the white haired's waist, the auburn haired winked at Anathema and then snapped his fingers. The two disappeared just as the Queen's wooden staff was thrown into the ornate chair, lodging itself into the cushion. The steady pulse of the glowing lines on the floor faded with a soft hiss as a few of the Newts began to pull the staff out of the chair with some resistance. Some of the fog lingered, curling around the legs of the Queen's chair. Anathema thumped her fist on the armrest of her throne, a deep frown gracing her lips for just a moment before the corner of her mouth tilted up into a smirk.

"Well that was exciting."

"Do you want us to go after them?" Newt furrowed his brow as he passed the Queen's staff to her unfurled palm from the other 'Newts'.

Anathema slipped off her glasses and took a sip of the tea that one of the 'Newts' brought her, "He won't get far."

The wind blew through white curls as Aziraphale suddenly found himself in the passenger seat of the Bentley. Buildings and fences whizzed past them as wide cerulean blue eyes stared, his mind trying to catch up to what just happened. Grasping for the handle above the car window, he glanced over to his right. Crowley looked back to normal as he was gripping the steering wheel and grinning like a madman, weaving in and out of traffic.

"Crowley, what are you doing?" Aziraphale gasped as they narrowly missed a black taxicab.

"It's fine," The auburn haired laughed, "Her majesty just loves to leave a little gift for her guests."

"What-?" Something flashed and crackled next to the white haired as he saw a few sleek black cars tailing close behind them. The dog in his arms barked as its nose presses against the slightly opened car window, its hot breath fogging the surface. An arm sticks out of the window of the black car right behind them, throwing something towards them. It crackles and flashes again in front of them.

"What is he doin' here?" Crowley snarls suddenly, yellow eyes catching the motionless Gabriel drooling in the back seat of his precious Bentley.

"Oh dear..."

Xxxxxx

Notes: Sorry it's a slightly shorter chapter. I didn't want Dog to be afraid or wary of Aziraphale because of his Hell roots, so he's just an adorable little guy with Aziraphale :D Sorry for another long wait. I hope everyone is still keeping safe. I was stuck on story plots...and my cat passed away :( Thanks for reading and see you next chapter! Comments are welcome :)


	8. Chapter 8

"What is he doin' here?" Crowley snarls, yellow eyes catching the motionless Gabriel drooling in the back seat of his precious Bentley.

"Oh dear..." Aziraphale ran a hand through his hair as he tried to wrap his head around how Gabriel was there. Absentmindedly, he scratched at the short fur of the beast, trying to calm the low growl that was rumbling in its chest.

"I should just throw him out." Crowley grumbled, taking a sharp turn while dodging a handful of those flashing balls of whatever they are. A high pitched sound whizzed past Crowley's ear. The auburn swore when one of the light arrows hit his car, melting one of his head lights.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit." Crowley grunted, hitting the steering wheel.

"Oh-!" Aziraphale winced as one of the balls of light somehow slipped through the small crack of the open car door window and burnt his hand.

"Angel-?" Crowley gasped as he grabbed the white haired's hand, gingerly running a thumb near the red tender flesh. He took another sharp turn, narrowly missing a parked car as more light arrows whizzed past them. Gritting his teeth, the auburn haired snapped his fingers with the hand gripping the steering wheel. Suddenly, the light arrows stopped. Aziraphale glanced back, finding no sleek black cars following them.

"Where'd they go?"

Crowley grumbled, waving a hand in the air dismissively, "Don't worry about them. We're home." Aziraphale blinked, finding them in front of the Mayfair house. Once they got out of the car the dog leaped out of Aziraphale's arms, seemingly knowing where to go. It sniffed a few flower bushes, marked its territory, looked up at the angel statue on the fountain then bounded to the door.

Right on cue, Adam opened the door and yelped with delight as the dog leapt into his arms, "You got a dog?"

"He's all yours, if you'd like." Crowley smirked, leaning against the doorframe while he watched Adam run around the garden excitedly with the dog running at his heels.

"Does he have a name?" Adam breathlessly asked, rolling around in the grass while the beast began licking his face.

"I don't believe that he does. What would you like to call him?"

Adam scrunched up his face in deep thought, "Dog. I'm gonna call you Dog." The brunette laughed, picking up the beast and holding him above his head. Dog's tail twirled like a windmill as he barked happily. Aziraphale smiled warmly at the exchange, placing a hand over his heart. The white haired winced, forgetting the burn on his hand. The auburn haired was there in a flash, his golden orbs staring down at his hand with such intensity Aziraphale thought his skin would light on fire. Crowley grabbed his wrist and dragged the white haired towards the house, muttering as they went.

"Crowley, slow down!" Aziraphale tutted softly, stumbling after the taller man. The hand on his wrist squeezed slightly as they went through one room to the other and up the stairs, ending up in Crowley's room. The auburn haired led Aziraphale to his massive king size bed, gently pushing on the white haired's shoulder. Aziraphale watched as Crowley rummaged through many drawers and closets, throwing things onto the ground left and right. He caught a glimpse of a plethora of clothing; from a beautiful silk wrap to a full suit of armor to what looks like yards and yards of a heavy dark grey material. There were even different styles of crowns stacked in one corner. Something cool brought him out of his musings as Crowley pressed a soft material to his burn. It was a dark cloth with something gold embroidered into it. It was slightly glowing as well.

"Stupid son of a..." The auburn haired muttered, focusing solely on the white haired's hand. A warm fluttery feeling buzzed low in Aziraphale's belly, marveling how gingerly Crowley cradled his hand. Aziraphale bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from chuckling. It wasn't like his hand was going to break if the auburn haired squeezed just slightly. A fleeting thought crossed his mind as well...he thought he smelled apples again...

"Crowley?" Adam's hesitant voice was muffled by the huge bedroom door.

"Yes, Adam?" Crowley snapped, the mood ruined.

"There's this weird man out in the garden."

Crowley swore, _"Gabriel..."_

"I can take the rest from here," Aziraphale smiled slightly, their fingers brushing as he gently pulled his hand away, "I'll be alright, my dear." He sucked in a breath, catching himself. Heat rose to the tips of his ears and neck, unsure as to why those words slipped from his lips. He turned his focus back to his hand, surprised that the burn was almost healed. There was no scarring or scabbing at all. Crowley was frantically running a hand through his hair, letting out a frustrated growl as he paced the room.

"Ffffine." Crowley hissed after a long pause, adjusting his sunglasses. His hair was stuck up on end and it took all of Aziraphale's willpower to not laugh. He glanced back down to his hand, trying to figure out how his hand was healing so fast. A soft, fluffy blanket was thrown over Aziraphale's shoulders. It was one of the auburn haired's fur throws. Warmth crept into his limbs and soothed his sore joints that were starting to stiffen again.

"Stay put," Crowley whispered, adjusting the fur throw around the white haired, "and don't take that off." He gestured to the cloth before sauntering grumpily out of his room. Aziraphale snuggled more under the fur throw and into the soft mattress of the ginormous bed with a smile. _It must be memory foam…_

The white haired laughed when he heard Crowley's grumbling and grunting from outside. He could see the auburn haired and Adam struggling with a limp Gabriel out of the Bentley. Dog was running around their feet, barking. Aziraphale lifted the cloth on his hand, checking to see how the skin was faring. He gasped, finding his hand had fully healed like nothing had happened to it in the first place. He heard Crowley shout and saw him clutching his foot, a string of curses spilling from his beautiful lips. The auburn haired found the wheelchair Gabriel was sitting in, folded in the trunk of the Bentley. Aziraphale chuckled and pocketed the cloth, tugging the fur throws tighter around his shoulders. He made his way down the stairs and to the front door, finding a red faced Adam and an equally red faced Crowley struggling to put Gabriel into the wheelchair. Dog bounded over to the white haired, wagging his tail happily and placing his cute little feet on Aziraphale's pant leg.

"A little help?" Crowley grunted, his sunglasses askew.

"Oh dear." Aziraphale tutted softly as he chuckled. He lifted Gabriel's legs, Crowley had one arm Adam had the other, and they plopped the unresponsive Gabriel into the wheelchair.

The auburn haired dusted his hands together, muttering, "We are not babysitting _him_."

"What're we gunna do with 'im?" Adam wiped a hand over his sweaty forehead.

"We can't just leave him." The white haired furrowed his brow.

"That's a great idea, Angel!" Crowley grinned with glee, grabbing onto the wheelchair handles with excitement.

"We are not leaving him somewhere. That is out of the question." Aziraphale put his foot down, crossing his arms across his chest, "No. No! I mean it!" He stood up straighter, standing his ground when the auburn haired gave him puppy-eyes with those mesmerizing yellow orbs.

Crowley blew away some hair from his face, frowning, "...Alright, what d'you wanna do with him?" He tossed his hands in the air in frustration, kicking the wheel of the wheelchair with his shiny snake shoes.

XxXxXxX

"I can't believe I let you do this." Crowley bristled, crossing his arms across his chest. He was sitting on the couch, glaring at the still form of Gabriel across the room. It was a struggle carrying Gabriel and the wheelchair up the stairs. Adam found it hilarious as he watched Crowley and Aziraphale having a difficult time.

"Why don't you carry them separately?" Adam pointed out. Crowley groaned.

Aziraphale sighed, shaking his head, "That would make perfect sense. Thank you, Adam."

Adam gave the white haired a crooked grin as he gave Dog a scratch behind the ear. Dog sat calmly at Adam's feet, staring at Gabriel with glowing red eyes.

Aziraphale fiddled with the fur throw still around his shoulders, watching Gabriel stare listlessly out of one of the windows, "I would feel awful just leaving him some place. What if he forgets to eat? Or breathe?"

"You would, wouldn't you Angel? After everything he's done to you?" The auburn haired muttered, carding his fingers through his hair.

"What do you mea-?"

"Speaking of eating," Crowley stood up, interrupting the white haired, "Tomorrow, let's have a picnic."

"Awesome!" Adam piped up from the floor where he was playing tug-of-war with Dog with...something that looks peculiarly like an old sock, "Will there be those delicious grilled cheese 'andwiches?"

"Ooh you bet." Crowley grinned. Adam cheered, running around the couch with an equally happy Dog at his heels. Aziraphale smiled warmly, seeing the sun was starting to sink low in the sky. The beautiful orange hue bright against the gray London sky.

"It has been quite a long day. Why don't we get ready for supper and get ready for an early start?" Aziraphale chuckled as Adam whooped excitedly. He ushered Adam /and/ Crowley toward the loo to clean up and he went and started on making the supper. Dog seemed super interested in the food he was cooking with. He slipped Dog a few small pieces of chicken, which the beast happily ate, as he continued to chop. Warlock was quietly simmering in the hearth, his glowing orange eyes staring into the other room where you can see just the edge of Gabriel's wheelchair. Aziraphale smiled, thinking of what kind of picnic Crowley has in mind.

XxXxXxX

Notes: I didn't forget about this story, don't worry. I just had writer's block for a bit, but here it is! I hope you are well and staying safe. See you next chapter :)


End file.
